


Friends: The One Where Monica Falls In Love

by solarsaros



Category: Friends (TV)
Genre: F/M, Mondler, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 11:09:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19744501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solarsaros/pseuds/solarsaros
Summary: Monica stays awake thinking about her and Chandler's relationship. Mondler.Inspired by Nina Nesbitt's song 'Things I Say When You Sleep'





	Friends: The One Where Monica Falls In Love

**Author's Note:**

> Posted on fanfiction a while ago, and now here
> 
> Inspired by Nina Nesbitt's song 'Things I Say When You Sleep'

They lay, tangled in each other's embrace, her legs wrapped around his, her arm over his waist and his around her shoulders. Her eyes focused on him as he slept. It had been exactly two months since their first night together in London and he had crept out of his apartment and into hers, meeting her by the large window. The 1am glow from the moon trailed in from behind the New York skyline and highlighted his features and she recalled seeing his eyes sparkle with lust.

They'd kissed each other, longingly and with immense amounts of passion and he'd guided her into her bedroom. They'd fallen onto her bed and removed each other's clothing until they were able to touch skin-to-skin. He'd lay down as she rested on top of him, running her hands through his hair as she kissed him. She'd smiled against his lips as he'd dug his fingers into her sides, wanting her closer. Then they'd made love. She'd breathed his name into his ear and kissed it as they sat up in her bed, his back against the headboard. They'd clung to each other and he'd buried his face into her shoulder as they rocked.

And now they lay in her bed, at 3am, clasped against one another as he slept. She'd being watching him sleep for little over a quarter of an hour yet hadn't grown bored of watching his chest rise and fall with every breath or his eyebrow twitch as he dreamed. She wanted to reach out and trace every feature with her finger but didn't want to wake him and for this moment to be over. Instead, her eyes moved over him leisurely. Moving from his hair down to the tips of his toes, remembering every inch of him. She adjusted the covers around his middle so he wouldn't grow cold in his sleep, and kissed his jawline.

She didn't think she would ever grow tired of lying next to Chandler. Or grow tired of getting to wake up to him rocking her slightly and looking down at her with those blue eyes. His eyes were her favourite feature. Whenever his lips smiled, his eyes smiled with them. Since London, his eyes seemed bluer to her; she'd never looked into them long enough to really notice the colour of them until London. When they'd had sex the night of Ross' wedding, they'd looked into each other's eyes as they moved together. She'd never maintained eye contact like that before with any other man, but she'd wanted to look into Chandler's eyes as they had sex to confirm it was really happening. To prove to herself that she really was sleeping with her best friend, and that it felt amazing; something she didn't feel ashamed about.

She'd often awake to his eyes looking at her and his goofy smile. His smile had always warmed her heart, even when they were just friends. He'd always wear a smile no matter what. Even when he was hurting. Even when she was hurting; he would put on a smile and make a bad joke or sarcastic remark to try and cover up the negativity of the situation. Whenever she was sad, he was always there to comfort her with that smile. Afterall, that's what friends are for and she never thought anything more of it, until recently. He'd always been there for her; like after her Grandmother's funeral. Her mother had berated her all day about the way she looked and behaved, and though her mother had complimented her earrings after in an attempt to resolve matters, Monica was still upset. Chandler had been the only one to notice this once they had gotten back to her apartment that night and plastered on his perfect smile, sat with her and rubbed her back as she she cried. He had held her close to him and shushed her as she cried into his shoulder; she had felt that he was upset too but he'd simply clenched his teeth and smiled. She should have known in that moment that he was the one.

Now, no matter what she did, she couldn't get those eyes or that smile out of her head. She'd think about them all day at work, on the journey home, and in her apartment as her friends chattered around her. Then, once he was with her at night, she could look into those eyes, she could kiss the lips that formed such a gorgeous smile.

She knew she enjoyed being with him, holding him, kissing him, and she hoped he felt the same. It sure felt like he did. When he kissed her and held her hands, it felt like he really meant it. It felt like he believed they could be more than just 'friends with benefits'.

She moved her hand up his chest and to the side of his face. She kissed his jawline, cheek and the side of his head; she was enjoying watching him sleep and didn't want to wake him but at the same time couldn't resist touching him. She whispered the three words into his ear that she was too scared to tell him when he was awake and kissed his earlobe. He stirred and automatically pulled her harder against him. She moved her foot up and down his leg as she kissed under his ear, making him hum in response. She continued to leave soft kisses on his neck until he turned his head slightly.

He hadn't opened his eyes but his lips had moved up at the corners, smirking at her. She held his face in her hands and kissed him, sweetly. She twirled the hair at his nape around her fingertips. She felt him kiss her back and opened her eyes, immediately meeting his. She smiled into their kiss and closed her eyes again, moaning as he moved a warm hand up her spine.

She really was in love with him, but wouldn't tell him when he was conscious. At least not yet.

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews welcome!


End file.
